Macao Conbolt
|kanji=マカオ・コンボルト |rōmaji=Makao Konboruto |alias=Number Four |race=Human |gender=Male |age=36 (X784)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Cover 43 (X791)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Cover |height= |weight= |birthday=Year X748 |eyes=Black |hair=Dark Blue |blood type= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Right ArmFairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Fairy Tail's 4th Guild Master |team= |partner= Wakaba Mine |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Romeo Conbolt (Son) Enno (Ex-wife)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 222 |counterpart=Macao (Edolas) |magic=Purple Flare Transformation Magic |manga debut=Chapter 3 |anime debut=Episode 2 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |japanese voice=Masaki Kawanabe |english voice=Brian Mathis |image gallery=yes }} Macao Conbolt (マカオ・コンボルト Makao Konboruto) is a veteran Mage of Fairy Tail, and their Fourth Guild Master, following the disappearance of Makarov Dreyar and those who were with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 6 Appearance Macao is initially portrayed as a slim, mildly muscularFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 24 man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache. He is considered to be quite attractive amongst woman. When he was younger, Macao had longer, thicker, spikier hair, and quite a bit less facial hair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Page 8 Macao's guild mark is located on his right bicep, positioned just below his shoulder.fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 21 However, during the seven years following the Team Tenrou's disappearance, the stress of managing Fairy Tail has affected Macao, as, after the timeskip, Macao appears much older than he actually is; he now sports much sharper facial features, among which include excess wrinkles, a receding hairline, and an extremely prominent mustache. Macao's initial outfit consisted of a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wears underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck Macao wears a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain. While his attire seems to change on occasion, Macao's signature jacket, necklace and shirt remain ever-present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 13 In his youth, Macao donned a much simpler attire, including a dark shirt with forearm length sleeves, often paired with lighter-colored pants, either plain or rectangular-patterned, and dark shoes. Macao was also seen with a small chain wrapped around his right wrist.Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 11 Following the timeskip, Macao's choice of attire changes quite drastically. He still dons a long, light-colored jacket with darker edges, sporting a large and high collar and dark cuffs reaching down to his wrists, which is now paired by a light vest under it, held closed by three round buttons, worn over a simple dark shirt. Macao's pants are dark and plain, however, his shoes remain intricately designed, with this pair in particular being designed with clashing light and dark designs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 11-12 Personality Macao is often seen in the immediate vicinity of his longtime friend and fellow drinker Wakaba Mine, with whom he enjoys gossiping.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Cover He is a cheerful and loving person who cares deeply for his comrades, particularly his son, Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 28-29 It's been said that he's very popular among young girls, and even had Cana Alberona falling for him at one point in the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Cover However, following the disappearance of the Team Tenrou, Macao takes on a much darker, somber personality. Macao is much more irritable and depressed, due in part to the pressures of running the then-failing Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 5-6 and is greatly saddened by how his once cheerful son has not smiled since Tenrou Island's destruction. However, he maintains his love and concern for his guild, and tries everything he can to maintain discipline among its members, silently enduring the abuse that the much stronger Twilight Ogre Guild gives them instead of violently lashing out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 12-20 As the Master of Fairy Tail, Macao personally sees that every new person that comes to Fairy Tail is background checked, due to the guild having been infiltrated by a member of the Magic Council in the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 17 He researched Michelle when she came to guild claiming herself to be a relative of Lucy. Even though his research into Michelle's background was correct (she was proven to be a member of the Lobster family), Macao desired more information, so he requested that Gildarts and Laki investigate the Lobster Plantation. During the course of their investigation, the two Fairy Tail Mages found the real, albeit comatose, Michelle Lobster, proving Macao's suspicions to be right.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 History In the year X781, Macao's wife divorced him because he was too focused on his work. Since he hated to have such a common family environment, he began dating a younger girl, though her face is described to look pretty common. At some other unspecified point in time, he taught Natsu how to manipulate the properties of his Magic so that he could perform feats such as grabbing objects with fire, and not burning them when he does so. It wouldn't be until his battle with Erigor that Natsu would understand what he meant and accomplish the feat by grappling onto a bridge to save himself from falling into a ravine.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 7 When Mirajane first joined the guild, Macao and Wakaba explained to Erza that despite the girl's siblings fitting in, Mirajane herself never spoke or smiled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 381, Pages 9 Synopsis Macao arc Having been teased by children who think little of Mages, Romeo asks his father to take on a job that will impress them and stop them from bullying him. Macao travels, alone, to Mt. Hakobe to defeat Vulcans. He manages to defeat 19 of the monsters, but is worn out by the battle and was defeated by the 20th Vulcan, which takes over his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 25-27 After a week passes, Romeo becomes worried for his father; Natsu, Happy, and Lucy travel to Mt. Hakobe to search for Macao.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 28-36 Still possessed by the Vulcan, Macao kidnaps Lucy and brings her to a cave near the summit of the mountain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 43-46 Natsu arrives in the cave to rescue Lucy and interrogate the Vulcan over Macao's whereabouts, not realizing his possession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 3-15 Macao battles with Natsu and Lucy (the latter of whom summons Taurus to help fight the monster), which ends with Natsu destroying Taurus' axe and defeating the Vulcan with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, freeing Macao from its control. The impact of Natsu's attack nearly causes Macao to fall to his death through one of the many holes in the cave wall, but Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Taurus pull him to safety and tend to the wounds he sustained during his earlier battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 16-27 Natsu, Lucy, and Happy bring Macao back to Magnolia, where he reunites with his son. Romeo apologizes to his father for sending him out on a dangerous mission, but Macao comforts his son and tells him that if he is ever teased again for being a Mage's son, he should ask the bullies whether their fathers can defeat 19 Vulcans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 28-30 Lullaby arc Macao is one of the people to watch Natsu and Erza's fight until Erza is arrested by the Magic Council for the damages caused during Fairy Tail's battle against Eisenwald, leading Natsu to try and rescue her. Knowing that his guildmates will try and stop Natsu, and feeling indebted to Natsu for saving him at Mt. Hakobe, Macao transforms himself into a lizard and poses as Natsu to distract his guildmates. Now trapped inside a glass jar, Macao distracts them long enough for the real Natsu to reach Erza before Makarov sees through his disguise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 12-14 Phantom Lord arc Macao participates in the war against Phantom Lord alongside his friend Wakaba,Fairy Tail Anime, Episode 22 commenting on the strength that Cana and several other women display during the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-9 After Makarov is defeated by Aria, Macao reluctantly retreats at Erza's request, despite claiming he can still fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 1-7 He later aids in the battle against Jose Porla's shades while defending their destroyed guildhall from Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Anime, Episode 25 After the battle, Macao stands with his other guildmates to comfort Lucy, who feels that the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord was her fault.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 17 Battle of Fairy Tail arc Macao watches the brief fight between Natsu and Laxus when the latter announces the Battle of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 2 He is forced to participate in the battle meant to determine the strongest member of Fairy Tail, wherein he fights against Wakaba.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 5-6 During the fight, Macao insults Wakaba's lust for Mirajane (who Wakaba claims to be fighting for, since she had been turned to stone by Evergreen), and is offended when Wakaba retorts by calling him a divorcee. Macao then attacks Wakaba with his Purple Rain, but hits a clone instead.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 However, the outcome of the battle is not revealed. After the battle, Macao is contacted by Warren and convinced to help the other guild members destroy Thunder Palace, the spell that Laxus cast around the entirety of Magnolia. Macao complies and destroys one of the Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 13-15 Once the Battle of Fairy Tail ends, Macao participates in the Fantasia parade alongside Wakaba and Cana.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Edolas arc After Team Natsu returns from defeating the Oración Seis, Macao is shocked upon hearing that Wendy Marvell is a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 10-11 Macao and Fairy Tail are later transported to Edolas, courtesy of an Anima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168 ,Pages 14-16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 16-17 After Natsu and the others save Fairy Tail, Macao, along with the rest of the guild, is safely returned to Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 3 Tenrou Island arc After returning to normal, Macao jovially celebrates Lisanna's return by dancing with Natsu and Wakaba. Shortly thereafter, Macao engages in the brawl that Natsu and Gajeel started.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 5-10 The following day, Carla demonstrates her power of precognition by having visions of Macao and Wakaba's conversation. Moments later, Wakaba and Macao talk about the youth of the guild, how they were like them in the past, and how they enjoy the appearances of the female members, proving Carla's visionary powers to be accurate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 8-10 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, Macao has become the new Master of Fairy Tail; Wakaba is his personal adviser.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 His reign has not been a prosperous one, however, as he struggles managing Fairy Tail's diminished strength and finances. Because the remaining guild members are unable to find well-paying jobs, Macao has fallen into debt to Twilight Ogre, Magnolia's current strongest guild, which had originally offered Fairy Tail money to keep the guild active. He is also distraught by his son Romeo's sullen attitude, which he developed following their comrades' disappearance. Following one of Twilight Ogre's visits, which ends with Twilight Ogre trashing the interior of the Fairy Tail Guild in response to Macao's constant inability to pay off his debt, Macao and his guildmates discover a sketchbook illustrating their glory days, and grieve for their missing comrades. Just then, Ichiya and the Trimens of Blue Pegasus visit Fairy Tail in Christina, and shock Macao with news that they have discovered: Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 5-24 After the Fairy Tail's remaining members leave to search for Tenrou Island he tries to cheer up a still pessimistic Romeo, albeit to no avail. They are once again visited by Thibault, who claims that their Master didn't comply with Fairy Tail putting off payment for another month. Much to Macao and everyone's surprise, Thibault is kicked and smashed into the wall by Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 8-11 Macao watches in awe as he sees all the Fairy Tail members that disappeared seven years ago enter the guild. After Makarov explains what happened, Macao cries tears of joy, along with Romeo, welcoming his comrades home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 12-19 At the celebration for their return, Macao tells Makarov he only planned on being Master temporarily until he returned, and the role was his to take again. Makarov declines, interested in how Macao will fill the position.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 5 Later on, Macao and Wakaba stand outside the Twilight Ogre Guild as Makarov, Erza, and Mirajane beat up the guild for the abuse they gave Fairy Tail. Macao isn't surprised that they solved the problem violently, and says it gives him a nostalgic feeling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Pages 11-12 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Macao is present when Makarov prepares to reveal the next Fairy Tail Master and is shown claiming he's not ready, though Wakaba tells him it's not him. However, the original choice, Gildarts, is then revealed to have left Magnolia. Macao then listens as Makarov reads a note that Gildarts left for him, explaining that Laxus is now a reinstated member of Fairy Tail, and that he (Makarov) is to be the Sixth Master of Fairy Tail. After the announcement, Romeo reveals that he knows how to make Fairy Tail the strongest guild in Fiore once more. Macao, knowing what Romeo is proposing, opposes him, stating Fairy Tail agreed never to participate again, causing Makarov to question what he's talking about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 12-19 Macao and Romeo argue over the proposition, with the latter opposing as a member of the guild. After being told about the Grand Magic Games, and that the prize for winning is 30,000,000 , the returning members of the guild decide to compete, despite the opposition of Macao and the others, who believe winning is impossible. With the Games set to occur three months, the guild becomes excited at the thought of competing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-19 When the day of the competition comes, Macao, along with the rest of the guild members cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermillion who has also come to watch the Games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 As the two prepare to battle, Macao and the rest of his guild mates becomes shocked when Mavis states that she needs to use the restroom, despite being a ghost.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 3 That night as Fairy Tail celebrates despite their overall failure during the first day, Macao is shocked when Cana is approached by a man who beats her in a drinking contest. Macao and Wakaba then attack Bacchus for taking Cana's bikini top as a prize, but the two men are quickly swept aside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 17 The following day, Macao watches as the second event unfolds, shocked that Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are all trailing in last place due to their motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 However, Macao becomes even more surprised when Sting suddenly decides to drop out, and later cries as Natsu and Gajeel push through their sickness to reach the finish line, all the while stating that they are trying to regain Fairy Tail's title to make up for their seven year absence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 17 Later, during the battle portion of the day, Macao is forced to hold back an angry Cana as she tries to move and attack Bacchus when he is called forward. When Elfman is called forth as Bacchus' opponent, Macao releases Cana, choosing instead sadly say that they have no hope in hell of possibly winning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 15-16 As the battle between the two is under way, Macao watches tensely as the two both refuse to give in, continuing to attack each other tirelessly, before Elfman finally pushes forward to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 17-19 The second battle then begins, and Macao watches as Mirajane and Jenny start their battle, which turns into a swimsuit contest. After hearing the two make a bet that the loser has to pose naked in the Sorcerer magazine, Macao embarrassingly states that he feels bad for wanting Mirajane to lose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 11 When Mirajane later powers up and sends Jenny flying, Macao and Wakaba look at each other happily, both vowing to buy the magazine as soon as it is released.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 18 On the third day of the Games, Macao cheers wildly after Erza dominates in the Pandemonium event, though becomes discouraged when he sees that a drunk Cana has to beat both Jura and Orga to take out the secondary event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 6 As the others all wonder if she can even compete in her state, Macao comments that she should just try and get a three-digit score to sneak her into fourth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 16 As the battle events get under way, Macao watches as "Alexei" easily overpowers Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 18-20 After Laxus is declared the winner for defeating Raven Tail and exposing "Alexei" as Ivan Dreyar in front of everyone, he is seen along with the rest of the guild members, cheering.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 13 After a successful Third Day of the Grand Magic Games, Macao is seen partying alongside the other cheerful Fairy Tail members, celebrating over their victories of the day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 Macao later laughs as Natsu and the others participate in “barrel surfing”.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 17 Later on that day, Levy suggest the guild members to rest at the water park Ryuzetsu Land, Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Once there, Macao notices that Cana is wearing underwear instead of a swimsuit, and yells at her for that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 5 Soon after that, he witnesses Jenny taking off Mirajane's bikini top in shock, just to immediately faint while bleeding from the nose when he sees Mirajane taking off Jenny's bikini bottom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 8-9 Later on, Natsu gets angry because Gray and Lyon freeze the pool and destroys the theme park with his Magic, which resulted in Macao falling belly up with his arms and legs crossed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 After the eventful night, the Games' administration decides to reorganize the teams due to Raven Tail's disqualification. Fairy Tail, as a result, reorganizes its two teams into one: Team Fairy Tail, which consists of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Macao, alongside with his fellow Fairy Tail Mages, is seen in the audience, proud of their new "strongest team," which is comprised of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 Macao and the entire crowd are disgusted during the tag battles when the bunny suit-clad member of Blue Pegasus is revealed to be the Exceed Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 6 For the final tag battle portion of the Fourth Day, Natsu and Gajeel are selected to fight Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth. An intense match is then witnessed, with the competitors going out of the Domus Flau to keep fighting. There, Sting overpowers Natsu and Gajeel, knocking them down, which prompts Macao to curse the situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 21 Natsu however stands up once more, and Macao watches in suspense as he attacks the duo again and a cloud of debris flies up, concealing the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 17-19 As the dust clears to reveal Natsu victorious against Sting and Rogue, Macao is seen cheering with the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 On the final day of the Games, Macao stands with his guild mates in the crowd as Team Fairy Tail, the team in 1st place arrives. Along with Wakaba, he cheers for Gajeel to beat their competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 18 Later, he is shocked to find the Fairy Tail members standing motionless with their eyes closed while the other guilds compete for victory.Fairy Tail Manga: 304, Page 12 As Makarov recalls Mavis Vermillion's nickname in the past, which was the Fairy Tactician, a dumbfounded Macao admits that she is very skilled, as Fairy Tail is able to climb at the top of the ranking again thanks to her.Fairy Tail Manga: 305, Page 10 Her strategy predicts Juvia Lockser to clash with Sherria Blendy, making Macao worried because the Sky God Slayer is able to heal her own wounds.Fairy Tail Manga: 311, Page 13 Soon, Macao and the others watch anxiously as Erza, Kagura and Minerva start their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 7 Later, while Erza battles Kagura, Macao is shocked to see Erza being easily overpowered, worried about the battle's outcome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 9 Erza fights back, which makes Macao relieved.Fairy Tail Manga: 315, Page 7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 10 Before he can calm down though, Laxus also finds himself in a tight situation when he is met by Jura of Team Lamia Scale; the Ten Wizard Saint harshly slams Laxus to the ground, much to Macao’s dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 18 However, Laxus, as well as Erza, Gray and Juvia, all manage to overcome their opponents, leaving only themselves and Sting left in the game. Watching Sting call the five battered and bruised Fairy Tail members to his location and threaten to take them all out at once, Macao stares on in great tension, silent with the rest of the crowd. He watches as Sting approaches the group, and upon seeing him fall to his knees and admit defeat, listens as Fairy Tail is announced to have won the Grand Magic Games. As the crowd cheers, Macao places a hand on Romeo's head, pulling him backwards into a hug as he cries tears of joy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 21-23 As Fairy Tail continues their celebrations, Macao hears Mavis comment that everything went according to her calculations, and jokingly replies that until a few seconds ago, everything was in complete chaos.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 2 Following Fairy Tail's victory, Macao, along with the other members of the guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games, are called upon by the King of Fiore, and is told of the 10,000 Dragons that will soon invade Fiore, and of the Eclipse Cannon. However, the King then tells the Mages that even with the Eclipse Cannon, up to several hundred Dragons may be left over, and that he needs their help in order to protect Fiore. As the other Mages around him loudly declare that they'll help the King, Macao smiles at the prospect of banding together to fight the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-15 Things take a turn for the worse when Macao is left helpless against the enemy and he tells Wakaba to leave, along with Romeo, and take care of his son for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 2 Unbeknownst to Macao, however, Ultear Milkovich manages to turn the time back for the whole world for a single minute, at the cost of her own life. Thanks to her actions, Wakaba, Macao and Romeo have visions of what is about to happen in the next minute, and manage to avoid this tragic event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 16 As the Hatchlings disappear due to the Eclipse Gate's destruction, Macao raucously shouts that the battle is finally over, celebrating alongside his other guild mates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 11-12 Several days following the destruction of the Eclipse Gate, the King hosts a banquet to celebrate the Mages' successful saving of Fiore from the Dragons. As the banquet finally begins, Macao berates Cana for her unrefined drinking during such a proper occasion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 4 Macao and Romeo later share a leg of ham during the course of the festivities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 8 Some time later, Macao and the other Fairy Tail Mages return back to Magnolia and, to their surprise, a big event is thrown to celebrate their coming first in the Grand Magic Games. When Natsu claims that he has something nice to show to the citizens and he reveals the King's crown, an embarrassed Macao asks him if he stole it from the palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sun Village arc During the days that follow Macao and the rest of the guild celebrate their victory and the return of their guild hall. Hearing that Natsu and Gray went on a mission and fought the whole time only to be found and beaten up by Erza, Macao laughs with the others, happy as his son teases them for being immature.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 19 Tartaros arc Sitting in the guild with his friends, Macao asks Mirajane for more alcohol, much to the chagrin of his son.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 17 Macao, along with the other Fairy Tail Mages, is later present when Porlyusica diagnoses that Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen will survive despite the lethal poisoning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 18 Overtaken with grief, the Fairy Tail members decide that it is time to deal with Tartaros once and for all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 23-24 While Fairy Tail discusses the possibility of searching out former Magic Council members due to their status as Tartaros' targets, Macao states that finding the former Councilors would be problematic because of the secrecy of their locations. When Loke arrives shortly after and claims to know the locations of some former councilors, Macao listens to Makarov as he gives a speech declaring that Fairy Tail will eliminate their enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 10-16 Standing with Makarov as Juvia and Gray report in, Macao listens as they state that the Magic Council member they went to find has been brutally murdered, and again as Gajeel and Levy report that Belno was assassinated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 2-4 A short while later, Macao watches as Lucy makes her mission report: Michello is alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 12 Macao is then among the many screamed at by Makarov for not having found the former Magic Council chairman's address in light of Tartaros' goal being to acquire the weapon Face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 19 Macao is then present in the guild when the news of Natsu, Erza and Mirajane being kidnapped is revealed. At that moment, as Elfman enters the guild hall, Macao is glad to see that he is okay, however, he keeps his worried expression due to Elfman's peculiar behavior and Lisanna's absence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 19 Later, Macao listens to Elfman explaining that Lisanna got captured and that he was also too late to save Yuri.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Page 2 Watching Elfman head off to rest elsewhere in the guild, Macao listens in as Levy quickly tracks down the Tartaros headquarters, the woman revealing that, if her calculations are correct, Cube should be arriving in the airspace above Magnolia. A little shocked at the news, but happy that their enemy has come to them, Macao and the rest of the guild quickly prepare to infiltrate the floating headquarters to save their captured friends. However, before they can, a bomb goes off in the guild, blowing it sky high.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 18-20 Macao and the guild manage to survive the blast though, all thanks to the quick thinking of Cana, who was suspicious of Elfman and followed him to the basement of the guild, where she found him planting a bomb. Realizing he was possessed in some way, Cana fought him off before using her Magic Card to seal the members of Fairy Tail into a deck of cards, which she gave to the Exceeds to fly towards Tartaros with. Safe in a card, Macao is hastily flown towards Cube, with Cana releasing them all when they land. Knowing that Tartaros has detected their presence, Macao and his friends rush into battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 6-12 During the ensuing conflict, Macao questions Cana as to why she brought the injured to the battlefield, to which he is told that they would have died in the explosion otherwise. Soon after, Macao witnesses Erza arrive on the battlefield, delivering powerful blows which breach the hull of Cube.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Pages 13-18 Later, he is drawn into Cube due to Mard Geer's Curse, and is petrified alongside his son and Wakaba.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 20 Later, Macao is freed from Alegria and stands in the wreckage of Cube, wondering where they are; he is told that they are just south of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Page 13 Later, upon hearing a roar in the distance, Macao looks at the nearby Wakaba in fright.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 16 The source of the roar, Acnologia, soon arrives, and as it wreaks havoc, Macao's jaw drops in panic, asking if it's really the monster that blew away Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Page 4 Then, after the Dragon Igneel joins the fray and attacks Acnologia, Macao audibly draws attention to the battle between the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 401, Page 4 Soon enough, Macao and the others come face to face with the Dragons that destroyed Face, the Dragons applauding the Mages for their efforts. Albeit, they eventually announce that their time on Earth Land will soon come to an end, as their souls were extracted from their bodies long ago by Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 3-7 As they spread their wings and fly into the skies, they bid farewell to those watching them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 12-16 One week later, Macao stands behind Mirajane, looking at the now ruins of their guild building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Page 2 When Makarov announces that Fairy Tail is being disbanded, Macao and his fellow guildmates are upset at the idea and unwilling to accept it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Pages 6-7 Avatar arc After receiving a letter from Lucy, Macao, along with Romeo, shows up in Magnolia Town to meet with his former guildmates. He is shocked when he hears that Gajeel was a member of the Magic Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Pages 14-17 Alvarez Empire arc During Fairy Tail's reconstruction effort, Macao mentions that on top of hearing that Gray and Juvia got married and had kids, Gray has Lucy as his side-mistress, but then looks slightly disappointed when Gray tells him that it's not true, and that Juvia more or less moved in and refused to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Pages 7-8 A bit later, when the topic of who will be the seventh guild master arises, Macao bashfully nominates himself, but is asked to cut the act by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Page 11 Once Makarov returns, Macao sits with his son and Wakaba at a table in the guild, contemplating what to call Makarov now that Erza is the master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Page 2 He listens as Mavis tells the story behind Fairy Heart, and when she finishes, he is shocked to learn that Fairy Heart is an infinite supply of Magic Power. The First Master then gets upset over dragging everyone into battle, but everyone agrees that it's not her fault. Afterwards, the topic of Zeref's immortality is brought up,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 451, Pages 13-19 and Natsu mentions that his right arm is something that can do the job, but he refuses to tell what it is. Shortly after, Macao listens as Makarov goes over all the information he gathered about the Alvarez Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 5-16 Later, Macao, along with Warren, is looking for the possible attempts of invasion via the latter's Magic Radar, locating noone initially. Wondering whether the radar even works,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 453, Page 13 Macao, as well as everyone in Magnolia, then feels a sudden blow and, upon closer look, it turns out that the Alvarez Empire is coming in airship fleets by air and thus was unable to be located at the start. As everyone is completely astounded, Mavis tells everyone to prepare themselves, all the while Ajeel commences the ultimate battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 453, Pages 16-19 As the guild braces from Ajeel's attack, Macao is surprised that they attacked from the west. However, Mavis says she expected this, causing Macao and Wakaba's faces to draw blank in shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 454, Page 5-6 A bit later, Macao listens as Warren explains that a member of the Spriggan 12 has pierced Freed's barrier,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 14 that a third member of the Spriggan 12 is inside Magnolia, and that forces numbering in total over one million, complete with the other nine members of the Spriggan 12, are coming from the other 3 cardinal directions, leaving them boxed in. Hearing this, Macao wonders how they could've come from the east.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 19-20 A bit later, after Max snaps Warren out of his mental breakdown so that he can continue relaying orders for Mavis, Macao smiles at Max's summary of their need to protect their home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Page 14 With the first day of the war passing by with Fairy Tail having successfully defended itself, defeated a supposedly high value enemy and even capturing another, Macao and Wakaba are tasked with keeping watch over Fairy Tail's prisoner. As the pair stand over Brandish, Macao questions the effectiveness of the Magic Seal Stone cuffs she's been forced into, to which Wakaba reasons that they must be based on how docile Brandish has been for them. When the imprisoned Shield of Spriggan glances up at them, they both gulp, commenting on Brandish's beauty and choice of clothing, going so far as to question whether all women from the west dress as provocatively, citing Bisca Connell as their comparison. As the two consider retying their prisoner in a much more lewd position, Lucy punches the pair of them on the head to bring them back inline whilst Cana rebukes the pair of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 6-7 Later on when Mavis is deploying Fairy Tail's forces, after tasking Lucy and Cana with keeping guard of Brandish, Cana remarking that they cannot leave it to Macao or Wakaba, leaving both middle-aged Mages disgruntled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 14 Much later, in the guild hall, seeing that some of the Spriggan 12 were taken down, Macao expresses the possibility of winning the war against the Alvarez Empire, but Makarov reminds him about hopelessness of the current situation regardless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 5 Later, with the defeat of Dimaria, the whole guild learns that another of the Spriggan 12's signals has vanished and they rejoice; however, Jacob Lessio arrives in the guild, taking them all by surprise. After he reveals that the Mage August has falsified their locations on his radar, Jacob demands a drink, but when he is refused one, he uses his Magic to erase Macao and everyone else in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 3-10 According to Jacob, Macao and everyone else who was affected by his Magic is alive, but extremely wounded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 14 Although, successfully tricking Jacob, Lucy summons Gemini to copy Marin's Spatial Magic and return everyone from the alternate dimension. Promptly after, Makarov punches the Shield of Spriggan away and sends Natsu flying to him, who finishes him off with Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist, delighting everyone to see another of the Spriggan 12 being taken care of.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 479, Pages 9-18 Later, as some Mages are repairing the part of the building Makarov destroyed, Warren remarks that his Radar is malfunctioning, Max recalling Jacob mentioning it as August's doing. With Macao, among everyone else, seriously concerned about the Wizard King approaching, Max requests Mavis' wisdom to aid them, only for everyone to get surprised not to find her and wonder where she could be.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 4-5 Shortly afterwards, Natsu expresses his desire to fight August, but Makarov objects, leading to a brief argument between the two. With Brandish suddenly arriving at the guild hall, Macao is shocked, even more so when hearing from Natsu that he was the one who freed her. The Shield of Spriggan then clarifies that while August is the strongest man among them, particularly dangerous is Irene Belserion as the strongest woman, going by the title of Scarlet Despair, leaving the Mages petrified.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 20-22 Macao is shaken even more when she follows up the terrible revelation with an offer to cajole August into withdrawing, an offer the Guild is incredibly grateful for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 10-12 Macao is then caught in a bright light and finds that he, and most of his guildmates, have been transported to the sea. An army of Alvarez's soldiers then appears nearby, and Macao and the others, at Makarov's behest, prepare for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Pages 10-12 Macao and his guildmates eventually make their way north to the new location of the guild building, where they do battle with the occupying Alvarez army. There, when the newly-arrived Gildarts defeats God Serena and opens a path for Fairy Tail to move forward, Macao charges alongside his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Page 17 After some time, their advance is cut short by Irene's use of Berserker, which turns all the Alvarez soldiers into extremely strong, mindless warriors that greatly overwhelm Fairy Tail. Macao and the others are then assaulted by the Berserkers until Makarov forfeits his life to cast Fairy Law and save them, which leaves him heartbroken.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 505, Pages 3-16 Later, Macao is subjected to the effects of Larcade Dragneel's Magic, much to Romeo's dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Page 10 Later, after Irene dies and Universe One is dispelled, Fiore is returned to its original shape and Macao is among the many transported to the reconstructed Magnolia. As he stands with his friends, Macao notices August, who is preparing to destroy the entire town, atop the Kardia Cathedral.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 521, Page 12 100 Years Quest arc Magic and Abilities Purple Flare ( Pāpuru Furea): This Caster Magic is a variation of Fire Magic and allows Macao to create a specific purple fire: one that cannot be extinguished by wind or water. This Magic, aside from the basic properties of fire, can also have the properties of solid matter. Macao can conjure this type of fire from various parts of his body. Macao has shown the ability to use this Magic in many ways, including binding and trapping. Offensively, Purple Flare can be used in the shape of bullets or beams.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 *'Purple Net': Macao makes fire erupt from his hands and uses it to ensnare groups of people around him. *'Purple Rain': Macao shoots his flames at his target, much like bullets. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Although not used often, Macao has shown himself to be extremely skilled with Transformation Magic. When Erza Scarlet was arrested by the Magic Council, Natsu Dragneel wanted to pursue her, prompting Macao to transform into a lizard and pretend to be Natsu so that he could pursue Erza without trouble. While transformed, he was even able to fool Mirajane Strauss, a transformation specialist. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest! Macao watches as Natsu and Happy explain comedically that they encountered a ninja on their last job.Fairy Tail Omake: Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest!, Page 3 Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan At school one day, Cana asks if everyone wants to get a drink after class, to which Macao states he is in, prompting Lucy to ask if he is really a high school student.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 10 Megane Fairy After losing a balloon to the ceiling, Macao asks Makarov to retrieve it for him, prompting the old man to use Giant to grow tall enough to grab it.Fairy Tail Omake: Megane Fairy, Page 6 Natsu and the Dragon Egg At the guild, Macao talks with Wakaba about how Natsu and Lisanna are watching over a dragon egg. Overhearing this, Mirajane breaks the table, having not known where her sister was going.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 10 Later, Macao watches as Natsu, Gray and Mirajane get into a fight, but just as they tussle, Happy hatches from his egg and the guild celebrates his arrival.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Pages 17-21 The Day of the Fateful Encounter As Lucy and Cana talk about men, Macao whirls around in the background.Fairy Tail Omake: The Day of the Fateful Encounter, Page 2 Happy in Boots Macao passes away while complaining he has only one line.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy in Boots, Page 2 Fairies' Penalty Game As Mirajane whips Erza while in her Satan Soul, Lisanna, Macao and Wakaba turn away, not wanting to see what comes next.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 9 Welcome Back, Frosch During their guild's pool party, as Mirajane attends to Makarov in a bikini, Macao stares at her figure with Wakaba by his side.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Page 4 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Macao is at Fairy Tail's gift shop with Max, wondering how much of his figurines have sold. Wakaba comes over, yelling at him to come clean the pool like the other Mages do. When Max informs him that there aren't any Macao figurines at all, Macao leaves with Wakaba, disheartened. When Natsu discovers an underground room, everyone heads inside. Macao and Alzack then have perverted thoughts on what the room could be used for. When Natsu, Gray and Gajeel destroy the room, everyone is thrown onto the pool, with Makarov being scolded by Mirajane about building the room in the first place. Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Macao is a student of Fairy Academy. During lunch time, Macao warns Makarov that the headmaster will be pissed, when the latter says that he would like to have some alcohol along with his food. Wakaba then asks him how long he plans to stay in the Academy, but Macao gives no response. He then watches the fight between Gray and Natsu in awe. After school ends, Macao, Cana, Wakaba and Makarov decide to go have a drink together, which makes Lucy wonder how old the four of them really are. The next day, Macao is found pinned on a tree, along with Makarov and Wakaba, after being beaten by Gajeel's gang and serves as an invitation to a fight between Fairy and Courage Academy.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy are sent into the year X778 via the book Memory Days. In this year, Macao and Wakaba can be seen in the guild, with Macao promising to confess to Enno while Wakaba tries to discourage him.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days Battles & Events References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Needs Help Category:Guild Master Category:Fairy Tail Members